Tom And Jerry Meet IT: Chapter 2
''Tom and Jerry Meet IT: Chapter 2 ''is an upcoming 2026 American direct-to-video supernatural horror film, produced by Warner Bros. Pictures (WarnerMedia Byline), Warner Bros. Animation, New Line Cinema and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures and the sequel to the 2017 film It ''and the first ''Tom And Jerry Meet IT to the 2021 film, both based on the 1986 novel by Stephen King. ''From the Studio That Brought You: ''Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and his Merry Mouse, Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz, Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest, Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, IT and IT: Chapter Two. Plot: In 2016 Derry, Maine, Don Hagarty witnesses his boyfriend Adrian Mellon being murdered by Pennywise and his three evil Hench-cats named Tin, Pan and Alley after a gang of homophobic teenagers throw Adrian off a bridge while leaving a carnival, but Tom, Jerry and Tuffy is hiding and gasps in horror from the teenagers for attacking Don Hagarty and Adrian Mallon with lots of blood on his face. This convinces Mike Hanlon with his two pets named Uncle Harry and Muscles to call his childhood friends back to Derry and honor the promise they made in 1989 to kill It if it came back. While the others travel to Derry with only hazy memories and a sense of dread, Stanley Uris kills himself in the bath soon after getting the call. Tom, Jerry and Tuffy and their friends and the Losers meet for dinner at a Chinese restaurant, where Mike refreshes their memories with his two pets named Uncle Harry and Muscles while they are tormented by hallucinations and learn of Stan's death. Richie Tozier and Eddie Kaspbrak consider leaving until Beverly Marsh and her two pets girls named Toodles Galore and Cherie Mouse reveals her exposure to It's Deadlights has her experience visions of the Losers' deaths should they leave town without fulfilling their promise. Mike convinces Bill Denbrough with Muscles and Harry, via a drug-induced vision, that the Shokopiwah Native American tribe's Ritual of Chüd can stop It for good. After the others agree to perform the ritual, Mike explains that the ritual requires seven personal items from their past. Meanwhile, Henry Bowers and his four pet named Butch, Topsy, Lightning and Meathead, who survived being pushed into the well and was arrested for murdering his father in 1989, escapes from a mental institution with help from Pennywise, Tin, Pan and Alley. A little girl named Victoria is killed after It deceives her by saying that he can remove a birthmark from her face. Songs: * Tom and Jerry Theme Song (Played by Scott Bradley). Characters: * Tom Cat - A grayish blue cat, A member of the Losers Club, who is Jerry's rival, Tuffy's friend, Toodles' husband and Butch, Topsy, Meathead and Lightning's rival, Thomasina's brother, Tim's twin brother, George's cousin. In this movie, he is Bill's pet cat along together with Jerry and Tuffy. * Jerry Mouse - A brown-orange mouse, A member of the Losers Club, who is Tuffy and Lucy's uncle, Tom's rival, Geraldine's brother, Muscles' cousin, Grandpa and Mrs. Mouse's son, Uncle Harry's grandnephew, Cherie's husband, Judy's boyfriend. In this movie, he is Bill's pet mouse along together with Tom and Tuffy. * Tuffy Mouse - A young baby light-grey, diaper-wearing mouse, A member of the Losers Club, who is Jerry and Cherie's nephew, Geraldine's son, Grandpa and Mrs. Mouse's grandson, Muscles' cousin, Uncle Harry's grandnephew, Tom, Judy and Quacker's friend. In this movie, he is Bill's pet baby mouse along together with Tom and Jerry. * IT/Pennywise - A funny evil dancing clown, who is Tin, Pan and Alley's owner and friend. * Tin, Pan and Alley - The three evil Hench-cats and who helps with IT / Pennywise the funny evil dancing clown and kill the Losers Club as with Tom, Jerry, Judy, Tuffy, Lucy, Toodles, Cherie, Geraldine, Thomasina, George, Tim, Muscles, Uncle Harry, Mrs. Mouse, Grandpa Mouse, Quacker, Spike, Tyke and Droopy. * Bill Denbrough - The most resourceful, the determined former leader of the Losers Club who sought revenge for the murder of his younger brother, Georgie, and fought his killer, Pennywise, during the summer of 1989. He promises that he and the other Losers will return to Derry if It resurfaces. As an adult, Bill is a successful mystery novelist in Los Angeles, and is married to a successful actress named Audra Phillips and Tom, Jerry and Tuffy's owner and friend ** Young Bill Denbrough - A young teenage boy. * Beverly Marsh - The only female member of the Losers Club, who was abused physically and sexually by her father, was bullied at school over false rumors of promiscuity, and was Bill and Ben's love interest, Toodles and Cherie's owner and friend. As an adult, she has become a successful fashion designer in New York City while enduring an abusive marriage to Tom Rogan. ** Young Beverly Marsh - A young teenage girl. * Toodles Galore - A beautiful white-cat, A member of the Losers Club, who is Tom's wife, girlfriend and love-interest, Cherie's friend, Butch and his alley's ex-girlfriend, Thomasina, Tim and George's twin sister. In this movie, she is Beverly's pet female cat along together with Cherie Mouse. * Cherie Mouse - A beautiful light-brown mouse, A member of the Losers Club, who is Jerry's wife, girlfriend and love-interest, Toodles and Thomasina's friend, Tuffy and Lucy's aunt, Grandpa, Mrs. Mouse, Geraldine, Muscles and Uncle Harry's twin sister. In this movie, she is Beverly's pet female mouse along together with Toodles Galore. * Mrs. Kersh - An apparently sweet and gentle elderly woman, and actually a perfidious monster, who lives in Beverly Marsh's childhood home * Uncle Harry - A vacationing brown mouse who wears a red Hawaiian shirt with yellow flower patterns. A member of the Losers Club, He is Jerry, Geraldine, Tuffy and Lucy's uncle, Mrs. Mouse, Muscles, Grandpa and Cherie's older brother. In this movie, he is Mike's pet Hawaiian mouse along together with Muscles Mouse. * Muscles - A super-strong cousin in a yellow shirt with black lines and green hat, A member of the Losers Club, who is Jerry, Geraldine, Tuffy and Lucy's cousin, Grandpa, Uncle Harry and Cherie's older brother, Mrs. Mouse's nephew and George's friend. In this movie, he is Mike's pet stronger mouse along together with Uncle Harry. * Grandpa Mouse - A old male light-brown mouse, A member of the Losers Club, who is Tuffy and Lucy's grandfather, Jerry and Geraldine's father, Mrs. Mouse's husband, Cherie, Muscles and Uncle Harry's old brother. * Mrs. Mouse - A old female light-brown mouse in her pink shirt, white hair and back glasses, A member of the Losers Club, who is Jerry and Geraldine's mother, Tuffy and Lucy's grandmother, Grandpa's wife, Cherie and Muscles' aunt and Uncle Harry's twin brother. * Geraldine Mouse - A female brown mouse with a sky-blue dress, darker blue shoes and short black hair, A member of the Losers Club, who is Tuffy's mother and love-interest, Lucy's stepmother, Jerry and Cherie's sister, Mrs. Mouse's daughter, Muscles and Uncle Harry's niece, Toodles and Thomasina's friend. * Stanley Uris - A pragmatic member of the Losers Club who fought against It. As an adult, he becomes a founding partner of a large accounting firm in Atlanta and is married to a woman named Patty Blum. ** Young Stanley Uris - A young teenage boy. * Richie Tozier - Bill's bespectacled best friend and a good friend Tom, Jerry and Tuffy and fellow member of the Losers Club, whose loud mouth and foul language often get him into trouble. As an adult, Richie becomes a successful stand-up comic in Chicago. ** Young Richie Tozier - A young boy. * Eddie Kaspbrak - A member of the Losers Club who is the epitome of a hypochondriac. As an adult, Eddie is a successful risk assessor for a insurance firm in New York City and is married to Myra, who is very similar to his Munchausen syndrome by proxy-stricken mother Sonia. ** Young Eddie Kaspbrak - A young boy. * Ben Hanscom - A member of the Losers Club who fought against It and was bullied as a child for being overweight. As an adult, he is thin and a successful but lonely architect living in upstate New York and running his own company called Hanscom Architecture. ** Young Ben Hanscom - A young boy. * Mike Hanlon - A member of the Losers Club who fought against It. As an adult, Mike is the only one to stay in Derry and becomes the town librarian. He summons the other Losers back to Derry when It resurfaces, who is Muscles and Uncle Harry's owner and friend. ** Young Mike Hanlon - A young teenage boy. * Georgie Denbrough - Bill's deceased younger brother and Tom, Jerry and Tuffy's friend. * Patrick Hockstetter - Henry's dead friend who was killed by Pennywise in the sewers in 1989. * Henry Bowers - A psychopath who terrorized the Losers Club in the summer of 1989 before he was arrested for killing his father. ** Young Henry Bowers - A young teenage killer boy and who's always to kill them all by Pennywise and his three evil Hench-cats named Tin, Pan and Alley. * Judy Mouse - A beautiful female light-grey in a blue dress and see her light-grey buttocks, A member of the Losers Club, who is Jerry's girlfriend and love-interest, Tuffy, Lucy, Geraldine, Mrs. Mouse, Grandpa Mouse, Quacker, Muscles, Harry's friend. In this movie, she's with her boyfriend Jerry Mouse to kill Pennywise. * Lucy Mouse - A young baby beautiful female light-brown mouse in a purple dress with a tutu and see her light-brown buttocks, A member of the Losers Club, who is Tuffy's girlfriend, love-interest and always looking at her light-brown buttocks, Grandpa's granddaughter and Jerry and Cherie's son. In this movie, she's with her baby boyfriend Tuffy Mouse to kill Pennywise. * Tim Cat - * George Cat - * Butch Cat - A black cat, who is Tom and Toodles' rival. In this movie, he is Henry's pet cat along together with Topsy, Lightning and Meathead to kill them all by Pennywise and his three evil Hench-cats named Tin, Pan and Alley. * Topsy Cat - A yellow cat, who is Tom and Toodles' foe. In this movie, he is Henry's pet cat along together with Butch, Lightning and Meathead to kill them all by Pennywise and his three evil Hench-cats named Tin, Pan and Alley. * Lightning Cat - A orange cat, who is Tom and Toodles' rival. In this movie, he is Henry's pet cat along together with Butch, Topsy and Meathead to kill them all by Pennywise and his three evil Hench-cats named Tin, Pan and Alley. * Meathead Cat - A red-brown cat, who is Tom and Toodles' foe. In this movie, he is Henry's pet cat along together with Butch, Topsy and Lightning to kill them all by Pennywise and his three evil Hench-cats named Tin, Pan and Alley. * Droopy Dog - A white bulldog. A member of the Losers Club as with Tom, Jerry, Tuffy and their friends. * Spike Bulldog - A strong gruff bulldog. A member of the Losers Club, who is Tyke's father, Tom, Jerry and Tuffy's boss. * Tyke Bulldog - A small puppy. A member of the Losers Club, who is Spike's son, Tom, Jerry and Tuffy's friend. * Victoria Fuller - A little girl with a large birthmark on her cheek, who is killed by It after he lures her to under the bleachers at a baseball game. * Dean - A young boy who meets Bill, Tom, Jerry and Tuffy near the storm drain where Georgie was killed in 1988, and is later killed by It at the Funland. * Sonia - Eddie's Munchausen syndrome by proxy-stricken mother, and also plays Eddie's wife Myra, who is very similar to Sonia. * Webby - The leader of the youth gang who attacks Adrian and Don. Voice Cast: Quotes: Trivia: * This is a horror crossover between Tom and Jerry and IT: Chapter Two (2019 film). * Rated PG (Parental Guidance) with mild gore violence, horror, threat, language, discrimination. * Suggested Running Times: 169 Minutes (NTSC). Release: Gallery: Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:IT Category:Crossovers Category:Crime Category:Horror Category:2026 Category:2026 films Category:2026 horror films Category:2026s horror thriller films Category:2026s psychological horror films Category:2026s sequel films Category:American films Category:American monster movies Category:American epic films Category:American psychological horror films Category:American sequel films Category:American supernatural horror films Category:Demons in film Category:Horror films about clowns Category:It (novel) Category:Films about domestic violence Category:Films set in 1989 Category:Films set in the 2010s Category:Films set in 2016 Category:Films about psychopaths Category:American films about revenge Category:Films about shapeshifting Category:Films based on American horror novels Category:Films based on works by Stephen King Category:Films directed by Andy Muschietti Category:Films produced by Dan Lin Category:Films set in Maine Category:Homophobia in fiction Category:LGBT-related horror films Category:Films with screenplays by Gary Dauberman Category:New Line Cinema films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:2010s supernatural horror films Category:American horror thriller films